AmourShipping Lemon AshxSelena
by tomoko53
Summary: Ash and Selena meet after 9 years. What will happen? I know I'm a bit late so the scene, but I just finished XYZ and knew I had to write this. This is my first lemon, so be gentle. All critiques gladly accepted.


True Love

It had been 9 years since Ash's adventure through the Kalos Region, and many things have changed for all involved. Bonnie started her own adventure with her own fiery Chespin at her side. Clement went on to become a well-known gym leader and inventor in Lumiose City, neither forgetting their travels. Serena became the Kalos Queen when she turned 17, and her fame has only risen since then. She too never forgot Ash; her memory of their final kiss together never fled her.

She'd promised to get together with him, but her busy schedule would never allow it. Across the sea Ash had finally realized his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master, always remembering all it travels. Yet Kalos, especially Serena, always stuck with him. He'd never been sure how to express his feelings for her, and vice versa for Serena, though she'd hoped that kiss had been enough. Recently Clement had organized a get together of the old gang, and Ash is now flying there.

As Ash's plane dropped down out of the skies and landed in the Kalos region, his mind was cloudy.

"Is it going to be awkward meeting Serena after all these years? Will she be freaked out that I still feel for her? I'm sure she's moved on to better things now, considering how famous she is…" Ash thought. Pikachu looked worryingly at his old companion. Suddenly the plane touched down and Ash and Pikachu ran out onto the runway, only to be tackled by an excited Bonnie. Dedenne followed close behind.

"Ash! Its ben so long, how is you?" As Ash and Bonnie shared stories, and evaded Ash's many fans, Bonnie led him to Clement waiting in a car. A long smile spread on the wiry inventor's face as he and Ash greeted each other.

Ash looked around, his confusion obvious. "Uh, Clement, where's Serena?" Bonnie giggled; she'd realized his infatuation months ago.

"Oh, We tried to pick her up, but she was still getting ready for you. Seemed really excited too…" Bonnie jumped into the car as Clement gave an exasperated sigh.

"Ignore her Ash, she's been giggling all day thinking of Serena and you. Serena's waiting for us at the Gym." Ash only blushed as Bonnie giggled more.

And with that Ash, Clement, Bonnie and all their Pokémon made there way to the Lumiose City Gym, where Serena was waiting. Ash jumped out the car with Pikachu on hi shoulder, laughing from another of Clement's jokes, but was instantly silenced by the sight of Serena standing alone at the entrance to the Gym.

"Wow." Was all he could say. Bonnie only giggled more. Clement began to park the car in the Gym's garage forcing Bonnie with him. "Give Ash some time alone with Serena, Bonnie. They haven't talked in years, whereas we talk to Ash almost every half a year."

"Well why haven't they?" asked Bonnie. Clement only sighed.

"Don't you remember how they parted? That kiss probably left them both feeling unsure of how to go forwards. Plus seeing as how famous they are now, I doubt they have the time to match up their schedules." Said Clement.

Meanwhile Ash was gazing at Serena as she walked towards him. It was like he was in a daze. "How have I never noticed how beautiful she is?" Ash thought. Serena was just looking down. She didn't dare say anything, despite a thousand possible greeting flooding through her mind.

"What if he doesn't like me anymore, will he be freaked out that I still like him?" Serena glanced to her side to make sure none of her fans were in pursuit. Since she'd become Kalos Queen it'd been more and more difficult to just go on walk.

Ash was still transfixed. Her light brown hair fell down at her shoulders, her angular eyes and smooth face made her glow. Her bosom had swelled with age, and to Ash's shame he could not help from looking at them. Serena's pink skirt fell around her thighs, her wide hips making her seem to bounce across the pavement. Before long Serena was standing before him. Ash could only mutter out a dim response.

"Hi." He instantly regretted saying something so, quiet.

Serena looked up, and then replied in turn. "Hi." Serena was also having

difficulty keeping her eyes off Ash. Age had done him well, he looked stronger and, almost more determined. She smiled beside herself when she thought of the hopeful kid she'd fallen in love with. Had he changed? "I hope it can still be like before."

Pikachu broke the silence with a much welcomed, "Pika?" Ash sighed in relief, and then almost fell as Serena fell into him in a warm embrace. Serena couldn't hold in her emotion any longer. She'd planned an entire reveal later that evening, but it just felt so perfect now.

"Ash, Ash, I, I love you. I still love, and, and if you don't then I won't be mad. I know it's been a long time and if you don't feel that way, then, then so be it. Oh, Ash, I've missed you so much, and I love you, and I've become Kalos Queen but I'm still not happy, oh Ash, I, I-"

Her doubts were answered by Ash pressing his lips to hers, his arms holding her in a tight hug. Ash let go, then immediately started regretting it. "Oh, why did I have to go and do that…she wasn't ready, and-" Now he was the one being cut off by Serena kissing him. It just felt right, in that brief moment. They both smiled in joy, and Ash looked at Serena with that old determined look that had Serena almost crying with happiness.

"I love you. I've never stopped loving you. Now lets go find Clement and Bonnie and have some fun." Said Ash. Serena agreed, and they set off after their friends.

Many hours later the sun had set as the new couple ate with their old friends, danced to the night, and recalled old memories. Their Pokemon played and ate Poke Puffs to the side, as happy as their human companions.

A hearty laugh escaped the group as they crisscrossed across the city, still in repair after their battle with Team Flare. Throughout the visit Ash and Serena held each other constantly, both overjoyed at their newfound love. Bonnie giggled even more, and Clement tried to give them the time alone they so obviously wanted.

"I'm so sorry guys, " said Clement, "but I'm going to go back to the Gym. I'm afraid one of my inventions is having some trouble." Clement deftly pretended to be looking at his phone, then grabbed Bonnie by the arm and started to tow her off.

Bonnie pouted even more. "But Clement, this is hilarious!" Clement only sighed more. "Trust me, I think we're going to be seeing a lot more of them together before the weeks over and Ash has to go back to Kanto." Clement gave Ash a sneaky grin, then drove, with an angry Bonnie, back to the Gym.

Serena's Pokemon returned to her as the night wore on, and even Pikachu was drifting off. Ash and Serena walked to Serena's apartment in the center of the city, covertly sneaking past any crowds. They wouldn't get a moment of alone time if people learned that the Pokemon Master Ash and the Kalos Queen Serena were together. Ash hesitantly stood with Serena, unsure of what to do. Serena took charge of the situation. "I hope this works," she thought. Serena did not want the night to end yet.

"Hey Ash," she thought, "Um, I've actually got myself a Mega-Stone for a Charizard, do, you want to come up and see it? Maybe watch some T.V.? Or something like that…"

Ash smiled in joy. "Of course I'll go, how often do you see a Mega-Stone?" Ash hid his true reasons for being excited of course. He too didn't want the night to end, and of course, there was the prospect of seeing Serena naked…

Ash looked around Serena's apartment, noting the wealth and splendor of it all. He had started to sweat, and gazed at Serena more intently now. Serena too had started to smile in excitement for the night's more, loud, activities. She sat down at the couch and turned on the T.V. as Ash looked at her Mega-Stone.

"Wow Serena. A real Charizard Mega-Stone, and your apartment are so nice. This must be the life!"

Serena smiled more. She'd started to grow bored with her life, hearing Ash talk so nicely about it filled her with joy. "It's not that great." She said. "God, how do I get him in bed?" Serena thought. She too had started to sweat in anticipation. Despite countless suitors, Serena held on to her virginity with a vice-like grip. Saving it for the day Ash finally returned. Now was the night.

She began to rub her legs together, imagining him inside her. Ash turned to Serena with a predator's intent then sat next to her. It was almost too much for them to bear, being so close and yet so far. They began to watch T.V., their thoughts never trailing away from each other. Suddenly Serena pressed her lips to Ash, she couldn't wait a moment longer. They both sighed in pleasure as Ash started to kiss her neck, his hands pulling of her shirt.

Serena giggled as he struggled with her bra, then tore it off. Her medium sized breasts hung in the air.

"Oh." Serena giggled again, then her laughter turned into moaning as he started to suck her tits, but not before he flung off his own shirt.

"Ash, please, please…" groaned Serena as he started to twist and suck the other tit. Serena never knew that it would feel so good, having your breasts getting fondled. She began to squirm even more, her hand drifted down past her skirt, past her panties, and she started to caress herself. A feeling like a lightning bolt tore through her as Ash started to suck her tits even harder.

He suddenly stopped as Serena's eyes glimmered. She liked it, liking it a lot. "Why did you stop?" she asked. Ash began to work his shorts off, then his underwear. Before her bobbed Ash's 6-inch penis, fully erect in the moonlight. "Ash smiled, then spoke. "You can't have all the fun tonight Serena…" Serena grinned as she got the message, and then went to work.

Her hand began to stroke his dick up and down, soft groans escaped Ash as she started to stroke faster and faster, then began to suck it. To Serena it felt soft, yet hard at the same time. "Oh, god, Serena…" Ash said. He grabbed her head then forced her to suck even more, letting her stop when she needed to. More soft moans came, and then Ash threw Serena down on the bed and tore off Serena's panties. Serena helped as her excitement reached a breaking point. "Feel me Ash!" She screamed. Ash happily obliged, caressing, and then fingering Serena's soft pussy. He worked his fingers, up down, around, feeling every inch of Serena's vagina.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Ash." She moaned. Serena was in bliss. Her moans became more frenzied as Ash's fingers slid in and out of her vagina. They got faster and faster, until she could barely contain herself. "Ash, I'm going to cum!"

Clear, hot liquid spewed out of Serena's wet pussy, sweat streamed down her forehead as Ash kissed Serena again. Serena looked up at Ash, and felt it was time. "Ash, I want you to take my virginity."

Ash looked down at Serena, worry clouding his eyes. "Are you sure? It'll hurt at first? Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Serena only smiled wider. "I've been comfortable with this the moment you kissed me." Ash smiled too, and then lined up his cock and Serena's wet vagina. He groaned as he could feel her wet lips envelop his hungry penis. Serena gasped in pain as her vagina was stretched, and her hymen to began to break. The intense pain drowned out Ash's worried looks, but Serena wasn't about to give up. "Deeper." She muttered.

Ash shoved in all at once, groaning as his dick broke past her hymen and Serena shivered in agony, but as Ash's hips began to thrust easier and gentler the pain dissipated, and soon Serena began to moan in ecstasy as well. Ash's cock ventured deeper and deeper into Serena, as Serena and Ash's moans became one.

"Harder! Harder!" screamed Serena as Ash's thrusts became more definite, and Serena and Ash's moans entangled into one great beast of the night. Serena began to pant more and more, her sweat flowing down her breasts as she reached her climax. Ash gasped as he too could feel his climax coming. This was heaven on Earth for both of them, made even better when Ash started to fondle Serena's tits again as his cock found her G-Spot.

"Oh my god, Ash, oh my god, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Serena screamed to the night, her eyes rolling back as she climaxed all over Ash's cock. This pushed Ash to the breaking point as he pulled out at the last second and came all over Serena's breasts. They both collapsed onto each other as the moonlight flew through the window.

Serena grasped Ash's head between her hands as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you." She said.

"I Love you." He said.


End file.
